Trust
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Linda was a typical live fast, die young type of woman. Men adored her, attracted by her good looks and strong sense of self. But when she goes on a night out and meets the man of her dreams, is he all he's cracked up to be? Will she ever be able to trust anyone again? [ON HOLD] - RATED T - INCLUDES PARTS INVOLVING SEX
1. Chapter 1

-This story is told from Linda's Point of View-

I'd always loved a good party. The singing, the dancing, EVERYTHING!  
My one problem was, I never had anyone to share the joys of a party with. No Alfa Male to take me home after I'd spent the night getting hammered…and right now, you're probably wondering: Why would you want to spend your life getting hammered? Dealing with a hangover the next morning?  
Well…I don't always get hammered. But it was that night, I thought I had met the man of my dreams!

**[3 Week's Earlier]**

I was dancing around the club singing to 'Last Night' by The Vamps with Zoe.  
"Wake up in the morning, With the sunlight in my eyes. No, my head don't feel so bright, What the hell happened last night?..." I would always sing in clubs. I don't care how bad I sound, how drunk I am, how much I make a fool of myself…I just enjoy life while I can. You don't stay young forever.

I decided to go and fetch another drink from the bar while Zoe continued dancing and being, well…Zoe! I went and sat at the counter.  
"Gin and Tonic please." I asked, before getting my money out of my purse. I was about to my money out but felt my hand push it back in my purse. I looked up to see a young fellow stood there.  
"I'll pay." He said sweetly. I smiled.  
"Urm…thanks." I said, rather nervous. I didn't even know him.  
"That's ok…" He said. I gave him a glare.  
"Oh…um…Matt. Matt Anderson." He said, giving me his hand so I could shake it. I accepted.  
"Linda. Linda Andrews." I said. I felt myself tingle inside. Gosh! He is well hot! I gave him a romantic sigh without even realising.  
"Oh. Do you want to dance?" He asked.  
I took in the music I could hear. It was 'She looks so perfect' by 5SOS.  
"Yes! I love this song!" I replied. I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor.

We danced around for hours until it hit midnight.  
We had gone into the disabled toilets. I didn't really register what I was doing as I was pissed. I took off my top and pulled down my bra. He unzipped his trousers and pulled down his boxers. I smiled at him uncontrollably and pulled up my skirt.  
After 40 minutes I had started to sober up a bit and realised what I was doing. I quickly pulled away from him, threw my clothes on and ran out of the toilet.

I was completely aware of everything now. I glimpsed over at Zoe who also looked as though she had sobered up a bit. She looked at me with a worried look and I continued to run. I turned around to see that he was following me.  
I ran out of the main entrance and stopped to get a breath but Matt caught up with me.  
He pulled me in for a kiss and I backed away.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to kiss me again.  
"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry Matt." I said.  
Suddenly, anger filled his face, I could see his fist next to his thigh shaking with anger. I saw Zoe in the corner of my eye and was about to walk over to her but Matt grabbed my wrist tightly.  
"Matt! What are you doing?" I asked, shocked as to why he grabbed me so hard.  
He tried to put his hand up my top and I attempted to manoeuvre my body so he couldn't.  
"MATT! WE'RE DONE!" I yelled, before releasing my grip.  
I started to walk away and towards Zoe but he swung me round by my shoulder so I was facing him and he punched me in the face before walking off.  
Zoe came running over to me but I insisted I was fine.

**[Present Time]**

So now I don't enjoy parties and nights out as much anymore. I have no idea what could happen and don't trust anyone. Especially not men. If one of the men at work touch me, I flinch. Even if they just tap my shoulder because I wasn't something.  
I can't trust anyone!

**Hey Guys! So I hoped you liked my one shot. I understand that it didn't have loads to do with Casualty but it's just a start.  
If enough people like this FanFiction and Review it then I will continue with this story as I do have some idea's but would love to hear yours.**

**Rachel xx **


	2. AUTHORS NOTES!

Hey guys, it's Rachel!

So, I've had three reviews on this FanFiction and have decided that I will carry it on…But not yet.  
The reason for this is because I'm writing 3 FanFictions on my account (two of which are casualty) and a co-written one with CasualtyFanForever81 (which is also casualty).

I have a lot of stress already trying to update the FanFictions I have but do want to continue this one as I have some ideas for it.

I'm going to conclude by saying: This story is on hold for now!

(I will PM anyone who has followed/favourite/reviewed this FanFic when I decide to continue.)

Thanks for all of the support I have had with this FanFic and all of my others! xx


End file.
